With the advent of HD TV, the HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) connector is now in common use as a compact audio/video interface for transmitting uncompressed digital data. This connector is having increased use as a means of digital interconnection between consumer electronics products such as digital audio/video (AV) sources to compatible system components such as digital audio devices, computer monitors, and digital televisions.
Conventional HDMI connectors (FIG. 1) lack an effective locking feature to hold the connector plug into a socket. As a result of this deficiency, plugs can easily slip out of sockets.
This is a significant problem in the custom home theater, audio, video and residential electronic systems installation industry. The cables are heavy and the lack of effective locking features robust enough to keep the standard plug in place may result in a plug becoming dislodged from its socket. Disconnection of the HDMI interface is a very common occurrence and results in total loss of video and audio. Most HDMI connectors are of the conventional type, and the problem of disconnect is prevalent in both the currently installed and future user base.
Recently, a number of HDMI equipment manufacturers have added a threaded screw receptacle R above the HDMI socket, as shown in FIG. 2. With the addition of this threaded receptacle feature, specialty HDMI cables that feature connectors with an integrated locking screw mechanism S may be used to secure the plug to the socket (see FIG. 3).